fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
PCMP01
Big Shock! Through the Portal in the Sky, Let's Go PriPara! (めちょっく！ 空の入り口を通って、レッツ・ゴ・プリパラ！ Mechokku! Sora no Iriguchi o Kayotte, Rettsu Go PuriPara!) is the 2nd episode of [[Pretty Cure Meets PriPara!|''Pretty Cure Meets PriPara!]] and the 720th episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary The HUGtto! Pretty Cures are fighting Dr. Traum when a portal opens! Sucked through the portal into the world called PriPara, the Cures must aim to get back to their world before anything bad happens! Synopsis The HUGtto! Cures are notified by Hugtan and Harry that there is a Mou Oshimaida (Wild Oshimaida) rampaging around. When they get to the scene, Doctor Traum is tinkering around with some sort of gadget. Just as the Cures are getting ready to enter Cheerful Style and perform Cheerful Attack, Doctor Traum activates the gadget. It opens a portal which sucks in the Cures, Hugtan, and Harry and then closes. Through the portal, the HUGtto! Cures are outside of Prism Stone, sitting in the courtyard, and they've been detransformed. The Cures get up, but Hana is immediately bowled over by Laala, who is followed by Mirei and Sophie. Hana's bag opens and spills, and instead of her PreHeart and Mirai Crystals, a PriPass and PriTickets fall out. The other Cures check their bags, and they have the same objects, albeit with different colors and styles. Laala seems confused that they don't know what they are, and decides to take them over to Meganee, who gives them a short but in-depth explanation and then assigns them brands. The Cures, Laala, Mirei, and Sophie enter PriPara, where the Cures transform from their civilian styles to their Cure outfits. They then meet up with Harry, who is in hamster form, and Hugtan, who is inside a compact with a design similar to the Cheerful Mirai Crystal. The compact separates into five different compacts, each white with a heart on the back and border designs in the theme color of the Cure it belongs to. Kuma, SoLaMi♡SMILE's manager, enters the picture, closely followed by Meganii, who announced that there are some interdimensional travelers, but then realizes that they're right there. He explains that the only way for them to go home is to win the Mystical Idol Grand Prix, but the Cures realize they don't know how to perform a live, so SoLaMi♡SMILE decides to show them an example. They perform Make it! for the Cures. After the live, SoLaMi♡SMILE and the HUGtto! Cures are talking together at the cafe when Dressing Pafé and their manager Usagi come up to them. The Cures and SoLaMi♡SMILE brief Dressing Pafé on the situation. SoLaMi♡SMILE says that they're all beginning idols, but Emiru and Ruru interject, saying they are idols in their home world. In the end, they decide to split up into two groups: Hana, Saaya, and Homare would go with SoLaMi♡SMILE, and Emiru and Ruru would go with Dorothy and Leona from Dressing Pafé, while the lead member of Dressing Pafé, Shion, decides to spread publicity for the Mystical Idol Grand Prix. The episode ends with the HUGtto! Cures, SoLaMi♡SMILE, and Dorothy and Leona getting hyped up. Major Events * The HUGtto! Cures enter the PriPara world and enter PriPara for the first time * The Mystical Idol Grand Prix is first introduced * The Cures, SoLaMi♡SMILE, and Dressing Pafé split up into groups ** SoLaMi♡SMILE, Hana, Saaya and Homare go to learn the basics of being an idol ** Dorothy and Leona go to teach Emiru and Ruru some kinks about the PriPara system ** Shion goes to spread publicity for the Mystical Idol Grand Prix Characters * Nono Hana * Yakushiji Saaya * Kagayaki Homare * Aisaki Emiru * Ruru Amour * Hariham Harry * Hugtan * Doctor Traum * Mou Oshimaida (Wild Oshimaida) * Manaka Laala * Minami Mirei * Hojo Sophie * Akai Meganee * Kuma * Akai Meganii * Usagi * Dorothy West * Leona West * Toudou Shion Category:Episodes Category:User:Lady Mipha Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Pretty Cure Meets PriPara! Category:Pretty Cure Meets PriPara! episodes